


【福华】短信H

by silencesmile



Series: 【福华】【HW】 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 神探夏洛克
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 华生接到夏洛克的短信，发现是一些过于羞耻的要求侦探告诉他这是福尔摩斯家的小妹妹又出来找的乐子为了伦敦，花生不得不听从夏洛克的要求，甚至渐渐乐在其中但最后，我们发现事实好像并非夏洛克告诉花生的那样……





	【福华】短信H

**Author's Note:**

> 本来只想写短信H来着，结果写着写着就加了一点电话H以及轻微的BDSM，可能有OOC，别太强求……

**【福华】短信H电话H**

John只是去超市买点牛奶，口袋里的手机就像抽风一样嗡嗡叫个不停，他在心里不禁在想，多亏他的短信铃声不像Irene给Sherlock的专属铃声，否则继他与收款机吵架后将又有一件尴尬到他不想去超市的事情发生。

John从超市里出来，终于空出了一只手来看_**baby**_ Sherlock到底又有什么事情要求他去做。

_ John，脱掉你的衣服。 _

_ SH _

_ 你开什么玩笑！我TM现在在大街上！ _

_ JW _

_ 那就找条巷子。_

_ SH _

_ 直走然后左拐，再往前走两条街，左手边就有一条巷子。_

_ SH _

_ 这又是你的什么该死的实验？嗯？Sherlock？_

_ JW _

_ 按照我说的做，QUICKLY！_

_ SH_

John骂了一声，开始按照Sherlock的指示，走到了那条的确非常偏僻的小巷，然后给Sherlock发了一条短信。

_很好，现在开始脱衣服，全部，或者解开你的衬衫然后褪掉你的裤子。 _

_ SH_

_ 我不会做这种事的！还有如果你不想**挨揍**的话最好现在就告诉我为什么要我做这种荒诞的事！ _

_ JW _

_ 又是一条消息提醒，Sherlock发给他一份视频，军医看了后气愤不已，是Harry和她的女朋友。 _

_ 你监视她们？！ _

_ JW _

_ 我怎么可能做这种事？能不能用你那可怜的金鱼脑袋好好想想。 _

_ SH _

_ 是Eurus，她又跑出来了，说是想逛两圈。 _

_ SH _

_ 她现在正用电脑和我联系。 _

_ SH _

_ 整个伦敦都经受不住她的折腾，我想。 _

_ SH _

_ 所以按照我说的做。 _

_ SH _

_ For God Sake!!!你哥难道不能把那座监狱建的牢固一点吗！ _

_ JW_

军医虽然发了这样一条短信，但是还是把装着牛奶和另一些食品的袋子放到了一边，咬着牙解开了身上衬衫纽扣。

_很好，现在开始，抚慰你自己。 _

_ SH _

_ Sherlock!别太过分！ _

_ JW _

_ 这不取决于我，Eurus说如果我们让她尽兴了的话，她就不做别的有意思的事情来打法她觉得无聊的时间。我们得让她尽兴。 _

_ SH 让她尽兴！！！ _

_ JW_

军医气得简直想掐着该死的Holmes一家的脖子使劲晃，这帮不让人省心的天才能不能消停两天，放过伦敦的男女老幼，放过他这个向往平凡生活的退伍军医？

_ 好了John,停止你的一切想法，跟着我说的做。 _

_ SH _

_ 把你的手指放进嘴里，舔湿它。 _

_ SH_

John犹豫了一下，还是把右手食指放进了嘴里，用舌头舔湿了它。Sherlock的下一条指令紧跟着发了过来：

_ 现在把它放到你的乳头上，揉你的乳头。 _

_ SH_

John从自己嘴里抽出手指来，沿着喉结滑到了右胸上，开始揉捏着那上面的一点樱红。

_ 左边。 _

_ SH_

John的喉咙里溢出了一丝叹息，照着Sherlock发给他的短信上写的那样做了。他的乳头很快挺立起来了，在他自己手指的抚慰下。

_ 你买了晾衣服用的小夹子，对吧。 _

_ SH _

_ 选两个蓝色的夹子夹在你的乳头上。我喜欢蓝色，和你的眼睛颜色一样。 _

_ SH_

John在那一刻甚至想穿上衣服离开这里，反正这个巷子这么偏僻，应该不会有监控，又有谁知道他到底有没有按照短信来做呢？只要离开的时候他避开监控……

_ John，你的脑袋里又想了什么不该想的事？我已经尽力使事情不要变得过于糟糕了，你为什么又想一些无用的东西？My sister在看穿人心上的能力比我和Mycroft加起来还强，我以为你知道。 _

_ SH _

_ 现在，打开语音。 _

_ SH _

_ 游戏规则已经变了哦，Jonny Boy，我不介意你把游戏变得更有趣，不过防止你再生出什么愚蠢的事，送给你一段视频。Have a good day～ _

_ EH_

视频很简单，就是一个身手矫健的男人非常容易地潜进Harry的家里，轻而易举地安装了一个远程遥控的定时炸弹。

手机铃声响了起来，John接起了语音邀请。

“Sherlock，我现在觉得，Mycroft选择把她关起来是一个正确的选择。”John咬牙切齿地说道。

“我希望你不要再激怒她了，John。就按照她说的做，Mycroft和Lestrade也正焦头烂额着呢。”Sherlock声音里藏着焦虑。

John听了出来，于是没再反驳：“我们要怎么做？”

“现在把夹子夹上去，按照我说的做，就把它当做我们之间的一次情趣play，Lestrade尽力封锁了那片街区，相信我，John，我不会让你受到任何伤害的。I swear。”Sherlock声音平稳了下来。

John拿出了两个夹子，夹在了自己的乳头上，不由自主地漏出了一声闷哼。

“John，抚摸你的身体，就像我之前做的那样，就像我在抚摸你一样。”

John颤抖着伸出手，从上到下地抚摸自己的身体，医生闭上了眼睛，忽略自己的羞耻心，想象在自己身上游走的是Sherlock的手，是那双苍白的有力的手。

“John，我希望你能发出点声音来，这样方便我判断你的状况。”

“……你怎么能说的那么简单……”John咬着牙说到。

“只是气音也行……John？”

“……好。”John深吸了一口气。

“……John。”Sherlock声音顿了一下，声音低沉，然后他清了清嗓子，“把你的手指放在阴囊上，揉它，然后撸动你的阴茎，从下往上，沿着背部的沟槽抚摸它。”

John没说话，只是沉默地按照Sherlock说的话去做，可怜的军医根本不敢睁开眼睛，他忘不了自己现在是在大街上。可是下身却因为愉悦感和羞耻感的混杂而越发挺立，这是无可辩驳的事实。

“用你另一只手抚摸你的胸，拽起夹子。”

John咬着牙，拉着左边夹子尾部的铁环拽起夹子，乳头也因为这被拉离了他的胸脯，夹子渐渐滑脱，在夹子离开他的乳头那一刻，John低声叫了出来。

“我想你的袋子里应该有沐浴露，John。”Sherlock说道，气息不再那么平稳。

“……嗯……是，是的。”John撸动自己的阴茎，尽力抑制自己的气息，回答道。

“拿出来，”Sherlock命令他的军医，“倒一点在你的手上，揉开。”

军医知道将要发生什么，还是选择听从他，不只是因为Eurus的威胁，因为电话那端的是Sherlock，John信任他。

“如果你的裤子碍事，就脱掉它。”

John脱掉了自己的裤子，挤出了一些沐浴露，用手揉开了它们。

“扩张你的后穴。”Sherlock声音比之前哑了许多。

“Sher...Sherlock……我不……我站不住了……”John喘着气，声音有些发抖。

“那就把衣服铺在地上，然后跪趴在上面，把屁股翘起来。”Sherlock语速很快，然后沉下了嗓音，“像兽类那样。”

“Sherlock！”John低吼了一声。

军医还是照做了，跪伏在地上，压低自己的肩膀，用手指为自己扩张。

“很好，现在进去几根手指了？”

“两……两根。”John吸着气说。

“再加一根，慢慢地把它们插进去 旋转着刺激你的肠壁。”

John不再用自己的大脑思考什么其他的事情了，就放空自己，跟着Sherlock的指令动作。

“现在把你的第三根手指也放进去，慢慢地，转着圈，寻找你自己的前列腺，然后按压它，抚摸它，用指甲剐蹭它。”

军医已经顾不得自己的姿势看上去有多淫乱，他听从Sherlock的指示，去寻找自己的敏感点，按压它，使自己得到欢愉。

John的手指动作得越来越快，但是身后却越来越空虚，想要更加粗大的东西来贯穿他，填满他。

“John?你可以高潮吗？” “不……不行……我，我做不到……嗯……”John哽咽着，隐约带着哭腔。

“John，把你的肩顶在墙上，然后用你的双手一起抚慰你自己，在玩弄后穴的同时，撸动你的阴茎。”

“John，我需要你高潮，为了我。”

军医简直浑身都要烧起来了，他尽力取悦自己，但内心却因为Sherlock最后一句话产生了一种，自己在取悦Sherlock的感觉，而这感觉带给他的愉悦感远远大于他自己施加在自己身上的快感。

“Sher...Sherlock，我……嗯……我就要……”军医用呻吟间隙的气音说明了自己的状况，然后他就僵在了原地——他听到了一阵脚步声，不紧不慢，但离他越来越近。

“Sherlock……有人过来了。”John的声音真正带上了恐惧，颤抖的几乎听不出他说了什么。John根本不敢想象那个人见到一团糟糕的他会有什么反应，他清楚自己的状态：一丝不挂，用双手操干自己——就算最疯狂的性瘾者都不会在小巷里干这种事。

而最让他慌乱的是，手机里没有任何声音，没有Sherlock低沉嗓音传来的指示。

John僵在那里，听身后的脚步声越来越近，不之所措，唯一做的事就是在心里默念上帝，祈祷最后的结果不要太糟。

脚步声停在了John的身后。

“John。”

低沉的略带沙哑的声音从手机中传来，也响在他背后。

军医回过头，带着惊吓过后的羞恼，以及由于恐惧而被迫从顶端跌落的迷茫，红着脸看向了站在他身后的那个人：“Sherlock！”

军医只来得及叫了一声Sherlock的名字，然后就看到Sherlock解开了他一直带在脖子上的围巾。然后Sherlock蹲下身来，拉着John的手腕，将John插在自己后穴中的手慢慢地抽了出来。

“嗯……”John想要脱口而出的指责在那一瞬间拐了个弯，被硬生生压在嗓眼里变成了一声呻吟。

“我没想到你自己也能玩的挺开心，嗯？”Sherlock用围巾把John的双手绑住，固定在身前。然后用戴着皮手套的左手抬起John的下颚，把手指伸进他嘴里，挑逗着他的唇舌。

John涨红了脸，窘迫地想提醒他的室友，他这一身狼狈都是因为谁，却又因为嘴里正在搅弄的手指不得不不停地吞咽自己的口水，根本说不出一个像样的单词。

Sherlock凑近John：“暂时，我还不希望你射，可以吗？你可以做到吗？为我忍耐？我的军医？”

John几乎被他这一举一动绕晕了，但他点了点头，因为这是Sherlock，他愿意相信他，服从他，一次又一次。

Sherlock拽起John，拉起绑住军医的手的围巾，拽高然后按在墙上，Sherlock把腿顶进John的双腿之间，John就以一个被迫打开的状态，被圈在Sherlock和墙之间。

John感觉到Sherlock的手按在他屁股上，然后一个不轻不重的巴掌落在了他屁股上。“啪”的一声，皮革手套和皮肉相交的声音在这条小巷中显得如此清晰响亮。

“啊……”

“把屁股再翘起来点。” John听话地翘起了屁股。

Sherlock拍打着他的屁股，变着花样。时快时慢，有时打在腿根，有时又打在他因翘着臀而微露出的穴口。

不只是疼，或者说，与快感相比，那点疼痛可以微末不记。

“……Sherlock，我不行……想，想射……”John咬着牙，挤出这句话。

虽说被打屁股打到射很丢脸，但是他已经顾不上这些了。

Sherlock知道军医已经快到极限了，于是收回了手，“自己抬着胳膊，不许放下。”

John维持着被打屁股的姿势不敢动，然后他听到Sherlock脱掉手套，拉开裤子拉链的声音。

身后Sherlock的阴茎顶了上来，几乎在Sherlock顶进他肠道的一瞬间，John高潮了。

Sherlock根本不顾及John还处于不应期，依旧刺激着身前的John的敏感地带。

等John回过神来，Sherlock已经做好各种准备，比如把John的阴茎用condom绑上。

“……我以为……嗯，condom并不是……这么……这么用的？”John断断续续地表达了自己的看法。

“泄太多对身体不好，John，你是医生，我以为你在这方面懂的应该比我多，嗯？”Sherlock低沉的声音响在John耳边，苍白的手指覆在John攥成拳头的手上。John几乎浑身都打着哆嗦。

Sherlock顶弄了一会，就把John拉离了墙壁，两人面朝巷口，如果有谁从巷口走过，第一眼望去，一定能看到John光裸的身躯，看到两人相连的下体。

“你说，如果我没让Mycroft封锁这里，我们这样子被别人看到，”Sherlock用力顶弄着，“你要怎么办？嗯？你还会说‘I am not gay’吗？”

“Sh……shut up！”John喘着气，声音根本没有他想象中的那么严肃，反而软绵绵的，勾得Sherlock想更过分地欺负他。

“John，你说，如果Mycroft封锁的不彻底，有人走进巷子了怎么办？”Sherlock低喘着，“一直正经的要命的入侵过阿富汗的军医，like a bitch，在我身下喘息，把我吞进身体最深处。嗯？”

“Sherlock……闭嘴，就闭嘴……等这事……过去，什么都无法阻止你说话……是吗？”John被自己在脑袋里想象出的画面弄得面红耳赤。

“如果你不想我说，当然，我可以闭嘴。”Sherlock难得听一回话。Sherlock用嘴亲吻着膜拜John的身体，再没说什么。

“……我要射……Sherlock……”

“不许。”Sherlock明知道John阴茎根部被系上了，但是还用手从上到下地抚摸军医的阴茎，顶弄着军医的前列腺。

John前端的小孔一张一合，身后几乎痉挛。

“John……John……”Sherlock一遍遍呢喃着军医的名字，John瞳孔瞬间收缩又扩大，后穴绞紧，痉挛，阴茎抖了两下，什么都没吐出来。他干高潮了。

Sherlock又挺动了几下，射在了John体内，射精的同时解开了束缚John阴茎的condom，精液像失禁那样缓缓流了出来。

John无意识的流着泪，浑身颤抖，张大嘴却一点声音都没发出来。然后军医眼前的世界一片黑暗，他晕了过去。

大约十分钟后，Sherlock抱着裹着他风衣的昏过去的John离开了巷子。

_ **所以，紧张的小军医味道如何？小Sherly？你又欠了我一次，My brother。 ** _

_ **EH** _

_ **——END** _


End file.
